New Life
by simplybookcrazy
Summary: so in short the Cullen's leave Bella, Bella goes to their now empty house and guess what now she is a vampire too then there is a bit about her life she lives when she becomes a vampire 120 years later she decides its time to go home yeah I know summary sucks but what can you really say with out reveling to much of the story ... wait I already did... oops my bad


**AN- so this is my first fanfiction its been something I have been thinking of doing for awhile but kept talking myself out of doing but finally decided to do it. I have only written a couple of chapters but I would like to know everyone's thoughts before I write anymore. I'm not sure how often I will update so just go with it =D**

**Chapter one – the change**

It's only been two weeks since the Cullen's left… since he left. I still feel like it's just a dream, that at any minute I am going to wake up and he will be there, in my room, watching me sleep, but no, that's just a silly fantasy I have because it's better than accepting the truth, he left me, he never wanted me, he never loved me. It was all just a game to him and his family watch the stupid human fall for the immortal, I guess I should have seen it coming I mean come on it was all too good to be true but no I was too stupid to see the truth and I fell in love with an immortal… a vampire.

I guess it's no surprise that while I was lost in my thoughts I ended up at their house. I don't know why but for some reason I always end up back here hoping that maybe just maybe they didn't mean it that it was a joke and they would come back but it's the same as it was three days ago… big and empty. I walked through the house remembering all the fun times we had here but it just made me feel sad and angry but most of all it made me feel lonely and made the hole in my heart bigger. Before I knew it I was in his room collapsed on the ground with my arms wrapped around myself crying. I don't know how long I spent there sitting on his floor holding myself together with my arms and crying but by the time I pulled myself together enough to stand and leave their house it was dark outside there wasn't even a speck of light out as the clouds hide the stars and moon, a shiver went through my body just as the moon came out from behind the clouds and there she was.

She was beautiful, long straight black hair, high cheek bones, nice full lips and pale skin but the thing that caught my attention wasn't her beautiful features but her big blood red eyes. I was stuck where I stood I couldn't move I was frozen with fear all I could do was stand there staring at this beautiful person… no this wasn't a person this was a terrifying immortal, a vampire.

Before I could even blink she was standing in front of me, sniffing me and muttering something under her breath to low and quick for me to catch then she started laughing but it wasn't musical like the Cullen's it was slightly crazed.

"Yes, I think you shall do fine" then she bit me and ran away laughing.

I fell to the ground my body in complete agony like someone set me on fire I curled in on myself trying to protect my head and body with my arms but it did nothing I could still feel the fire all over me I tried to cry out in pain or for help I'm not sure which one but nothing came out not even a sob all I could hear was the screaming in my head that I could not release, then I was in someone's arms being carried but I couldn't open my eyes to see who it was, couldn't speak, I was completely defenseless and that's when I realized that today is the day that I Isabella swan was going to die.

I don't remember much of what happened next just the agonizing pain and wondering why it was taking so long for me to die that was pretty much the only thoughts that went through my head as it was hard trying to focus on anything clearly. Sometimes I would think I felt someone next to me just watching me but that was crazy surely no one would just stand by and let me be tortured by this pain.

After what god only knows how long I felt the fire being extinguished until I could only feel it in my chest burning more intensely then before and my heart pounding to fast to be healthy then the fire was gone and for the first time in what felt like weeks I opened my eyes, the first thing I noticed was the burning thirst in the back of my throat but I pushed it away and slowly stood up stretching my muscles I realized that I was no longer at the Cullen's house, I was in the middle of nowhere with forests in every direction I looked, that's when I noticed the piece of paper that was stuck to the tree that was next to me confused I grabbed it

_Bella_

_I am truly sorry for what my sister has done to you  
I know this changes nothing but I took it upon myself  
for the past three days to watched over you  
making sure no more harm would come to you  
I promise you, you shall not hear from her again  
I am sorry that I could not be here when you awakened  
but I had to leave to follow my sister so I could clean up her mess  
do not live in the past as you can never go back there  
enjoy your new life as a vampire and maybe one day  
you and I shall meet again until then live_

…_Trevor  
_

* * *

**I know its short but hey what can you do  
okay so I think you should review and let me know what you think be it good or bad I don't really care just be honest**

**guess I should go fix up the next chapter so you don't have to wait to long until then happy reading **

**-Sam **


End file.
